One Night Can Change Everything
by ThaAnya
Summary: You can always be awkward with that one person without whom you cannot function, no matter what. Jenna Hamilton and Matty McKibben discover the truth of this statement in just one night.


Hi.

I've recently just started watching the episodes of 'Awkward' and can I say that I absolutely love the Matty+Jenna pairing out here. I can't really find any good websites that would allow me to watch the full episodes of the show, so I am kind of disappointed with that.

But, anyway, from what I've gathered from the episodes I did watch till now is that Matty and Jenna HAVE to be together. Jake seems to be a good guy, but Jenna shares a better chemistry with Matty instead. They should stop dilly-dallying around and just be together, for real. (I mean, that is, if they aren't already together since I really have no idea about the episodes that happen after the mid of season 2. And yes, I am still not over the fact that I can't watch the latest episodes. *catches breath* Sorry, I tend to get a little carried away when I'm frustrated.)

As for now I don't really know how their relationship is going to turn out, but I'm definitely hoping for the best. Ah, Beau Mirchoff!

Anyway, since now isn't the time for me to be daydreaming about Beau Mirchoff let me come back to the one-shot, I would like to say that I'm not really an expert in writing M – Rated stuff, Beau Mirchoff or not, so forgive me for any discrepancy that you might find.

I would also like to thank** Brainyblonde223**. You've really helped me a lot in the general flow of the story. Thank you once again. :)

To all the readers reading this OS, please feel free to PM or leave a review stating your opinion of the one-shot, or any other feedback that you may have. Thank you.

Enough with my rant. ;)

Here you go. Happy reading.

– ThaAnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing affiliated with Awkward or any of its characters.

* * *

**Warning** : This story contains Mature Content.

* * *

_Just one night_, Jenna Hamilton promised herself. _It's just a matter of one night and after that, everything would return back to normal. I can be with Jake, again. As for Matty, well, he can be with whomever he wants._

Lying on her bed, wearing Matty's grey hoodie, Jenna anticipated the events that were supposed to occur that night.

"Why hasn't he come yet?" she asked herself, frustrated with the wait. After much convincing, she was happy that her mother had finally decided to spend the night with Ally. Jenna couldn't help but think that for once, Ally had done something right.

As if on cue, a soft knock was heard outside her door. Even with the lights out, she could still make out the silhouette behind the door. It was Matty. It had to be Matty. Eagerly getting up from the bed, Jenna opened the door. She knew tonight was going to be something special.

When she was young she had, just like any other girl, dreamt of her Prince Charming. But reality struck. Jenna knew that some things were described better in fairy tales. Real life seemed to create awkward situations around those fairy-tale incidents. But deep down, she had always longed to experience those awkward fairy-tale incidents with Matty.

As the door opened in front of him, Matty McKibben was left breathless at the sight. There, in front of him, stood the lady of his dreams. Jenna Hamilton, the girl he had a crush on ever since the camp, seemed to awe him even in the simplest of attire. Particularly the fact that she was in his hoodie, turned him on to a great extent.

_Is that all she is wearing?_ He wondered. Jenna blushed under his gaze, immediately guessing his thoughts. As she looked up to meet his face, her eyes twinkled as though to say "Come and find out for yourself".

Matty finally broke out of his trance. "You look gorgeous." His voice was merely an awe-filled whisper.

Jenna Hamilton. In his hoodie. Perhaps _only_ in his hoodie. With her hair down, shimmering in the moonlight. The entire idea was too much for his body, mind, heart and soul to bear.

"Thanks," she blushed, not really knowing what to say.

After what seemed to be a century of staring into each other's eyes, Matty finally stepped into her room, kicking shut the door behind him. Jenna bit her lip and walked backwards, with Matty following her.

As they reached the front of the bed, Jenna's knees bumped against the mattress causing her to wince a little. Matty smirked, well aware of her awkwardness. Without wasting another moment, Jenna met him halfway and pressed her cherry flavored lips against Matty's smooth ones.

For a while, they just lost themselves in each others' sweet entices. But as soon as she felt his tongue stroking her lips, Jenna hurriedly opened her mouth and granted full access to Matty. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his lips connected to hers. Matty's hands traveled down her sides, almost as though memorizing her curves, finally settling on her waist.

After few minutes of simply exploring the crevices of each other's mouth, Jenna could feel the desire in the pit of her stomach mounting. She guided Matty down on her bed, making him sit, pulling her along with him. Straddling him, Jenna unclasped her hands from his neck and traced her path down the taut muscles of his chest. She reached the rim of his t-shirt, dipping her flesh-craving fingers beneath his fabric, enjoying each mound of his chiseled abs.

_He feels so good_, she thought. Matty McKibben was certainly hiding a perfect body under all this clothing, the rumors had been true.

He groaned into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her fingernails raking over his chest.

Jenna smirked, pleased with herself for being able to elicit such a response from the most sought after guy in school.

They broke apart, each gasping for the much needed air. Matty ran his hands along her thighs which were barely covered by his hoodie. This brought a new thought to his mind. Swiftly, he stood up from the bed and gently laid her on the mattress.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Matty pulled his t-shirt up before descending slowly on top of her. Their lips met in another scintillating kiss. Jenna worked her downs down his torso, finally reaching her destination.

Fumbling with the button of his jeans, she tried desperately to release it. The stupid thing would simply not budge.

Matty smirked at her eagerness. Tearing his lips away from her, he shifted up slightly. He placed his fingers over hers and helped her to release the button.

Jenna blushed at her obvious lust. However, knowing Matty, she knew that this would only manifest his desire for her. Judging by the bulge in his boxers, she knew she wasn't wrong.

Sliding the jeans down with the help of his legs, Matty kneeled on the bed.

"You've got too many clothes on," he muttered.

And just like that, in one swift motion, Jenna arched her back and removed the hoodie.

Matty gaped at the sight. There, on the bed below him, lay _his_ girl, completely devoid of any apparel and still looking as gorgeous as ever.

Suddenly he knew. He knew that she was whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He felt connected to her, not only on a physical level, but also emotionally. He didn't care about how cheesy it sounded, but for him, Jenna Hamilton was_ it_. And he was never going to jeopardize that again. Not for the so-called popularity. Not for some stupid high school status. Not for anything. It was going to be him and her, always.

And he was going to make sure that she felt it too.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenna asked shyly, trying to cover up her body as much as possible with her hands.

Matty snapped out of his trance. He needed to let it out now. He couldn't proceed without her knowing how he truly felt. He couldn't let this be another mistake, another 'too-late' moment.

"Don't. Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful." He placed his hands over hers, bringing them to his lips.

Kissing her fingers, he said, "I love you, Jenna Hamilton."

Jenna's eyebrows arched upwards. Not exactly the romantic declaration of love she was expecting, with both of them laying completely nude in front of each other. But hey, at least he said it.

_He loves me,_ she thought excitedly. Smiling widely, Jenna sat upright and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too."She spoke against his neck, and this time it was Matty's turn to grin like a Cheshire cat.

He captured her lips again, trying his best to convey each tiny vital part of his emotion, of his desire, of his love.

Not wasting another second, he placed her down carefully on the mattress as he reached down for his jeans. Removing the contents of the packet, he slipped it on.

Positioning himself in front of her, Matty kissed her once again.

She closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, and enter her. Her arms tightened around his back as her hips came up to meet him, allowing him to push deeper. She cried out as he moved inside of her, allowing him fill her again and again, until the empty places were replaced by all of Matty.

She loved the way he was flooding her completely, completing her in every way. He could feel the way his touch transformed her, the way that she found her way back to him; he heard it in her voice, the way she chanted his name in a whisper as she came back down from her high.

Thoroughly spent with pure unadulterated pleasure, Matty collapsed on top of her. Jenna ran her fingers over his bare back, soothing him as they lay tangled up for a few minutes.

Matty lifted himself up and shifted to the right side of the bed, pulling Jenna with him. He noticed how she fit snugly beside him as Jenna flung her arm over his stomach, gently tracing small circles on his skin.

Matty closed his eyes and indulged into the pure calm he felt whenever he was around her. Moving his fingers through her hair, he tried to return the same emotions. His gentle touch lulled her as exhaustion took its toll on both of them.

And so they lay, peacefully, merely enjoying each other's presence. Neither of them wanted the night to end. After the few-months-long episodes of complications and heartbreak, the feeling of adoration and tranquility was long overdue.

There was definitely a change that night; neither of them could deny that. But somehow, simply dwelling in the sanctuary of each other's love, they weren't afraid to face the change anymore.

The night was going to end at some point, but Jenna Hamilton and Matty McKibben knew that the emotion was going to last an eternity.

* * *

**Please review/ send your feedback. Thank you :).**


End file.
